Por ella
by Ren3oki Jaganshi
Summary: Sesshomaru nunca ha matado a Inuyasha por ella...por que Aome sufriria.Este fic es un golpe fuerte para el orgullo de Inuyasha, asi que no esperen un final feliz para el
1. Chapter 1

_**Este fic iba a ser un yaoi desde un principio, pero me dije que mejor le hago caso ami hermano y hago mas fics de parejas no yaoi.En lo personal me gusta mucho esta pareja, supongo que por el contraste de personalidades entre Sesshomaru y Aome, ademas me base en algo personal para desarrollar esta historia, ya que siempre me parecio que Aome practicamente le ruega a Inuyasha por su amor, aqui ella es mas orgullosa asi que por Aome no esperen que sea igual que en la serie respecto a su caracter.dejen reviews, no me tengan piedad y si no les gusta algo destrocenme. Estos no son mis personajes.**_

Por Ella.

Inuyasha estaba en el suelo, seriamente herido, con su orgullo destrozado y con la espada de su hermano mayor apuntándole al cuello.

Momentos atrás se habían encontrado en medio del bosque del cual no quedaba rastro a causa de la feroz batalla que habían librado los hermanos.

Sesshomaru había sido el vencedor desde que comenzaron a pelear. Ya que por alguna razón, el youkai había empleado todas sus fuerzas siendo que usualmente se burlaba de Inuyasha esquivando sus ataques.

Sesshomaru esbozo lo que parecía una sonrisa al tenerle asi; humillado y a su merced, solo bastaba con una agitada de su espada para ponerle fin a su vida. Sin duda era una sonrisa de satisfacción pues finalmente mataría a ese ser indigno de la Tessaiga de su padre, ese hanyu indigno de ser reconocido como su hermano…pero algo andaba mal…Sesshomaru sostenía su espada lo suficientemente firme como para mantenerlo controlado, pero no como para acabar con su vida. Su mirada parecía decirle a Inuyasha que su vida dependía de el, que debía suplicar si quería vivir.

Lo poco que quedaba del orgullo de Inuyasha hizo notar su presencia.

-¿Qué esperas¿Por qué no me matas?-

El chico se atrevió a verlo a los ojos desafiantes pese a la posición en la que estaba. Al parecer esto no le agrado al youkai que mostró una mirada de ira que fácilmente podría hacer temblar de terror incluso a Naraku.

-No eres NADA para decirme que hacer-Ni siquiera su padre le dio ordenes cuando estaba con vida, mucho menos un insignificante hibrido debilucho tenia el derecho, no, el PRIVILEGIO de pedirle algo a el.

-INUYASHAAAA-

Aome se acerco corriendo al lugar, con arco y flecha en mano.

Desde lejos pudo ver la situación en la que se encontraba el hanyu y armada, se aproximo a los dos apuntando directo a la cabeza de Sesshomaru, dispuesta a todo por defender al chico dueño de su corazón.

-¡SESSHOMARU, ALEJATE DE INUYASHA!-Sus ojos desafiaban el poder del youkai quien a su vez la miraba.

Jamás había visto a una mujer tan decidida y mucho menos a una humana. Esa mujer aparecía en sus pensamientos últimamente, aunque desde que la vio por primera vez pensaba en ella, ahora lo hacia de otra manera, ya no como una humana insolente, sino como una mujer segura de si misma y valiente, lo suficiente como para desafiarlo a el. La admiraba por ello aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente.

-¡Aome apártate es capaz de matarte!-Inuyasha logro liberarse un poco de la espada de su cazador.

Sesshomaru volteo hacia abajo y dio una feroz patada al estomago de Inuyasha.

-Ugh…-

-¡INUYASHAA!-grito Aome al mismo tiempo que disparaba su flecha purificadora.

Hábilmente, Sesshomaru atrapo la flecha con su mano derecha y sin despegar la vista del pobre herido a sus pies, grito:

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME DE QUE SOY CAPAZ!-

Lo que quedaba del bosque, enmudeció. Nadie jamás había visto al youkai perder la compostura, mucho menos gritando.

Aome sintió miedo. Mucho miedo.

Tanto que arco y flecha se le escaparon de las manos, sus rodillas se doblaron y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

Rápido como un parpadeo Sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura, evitando la caída lo cual provoco un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de la joven. Tanto por miedo como por el toque del príncipe. Inuyasha solo podía ver, ya que no tenia fuerzas ni para hablar.

-¡SUELTAME!-Aome forcejeo un poco hasta que el alto youkai la sujeto con mas firmeza, lastimándole.

-Que mujer tan curiosa eres, sacerdotisa, tiemblas de miedo y aun asi te atreves a darme ordenes- se acerco mas a la chica, aproximando tanto sus caras que podía sentir la calida respiración de Aome en sus tentadores labios- Me parece que no te queda clara la posición en la que estas.-la miro a los ojos sin parpadear- No puedes huir, tu "querido" Inuyasha esta por perder el conocimiento, no hay nadie cerca que pueda defenderte de mi. Desde mi punto de vista, lo mejor seria que rogaras por tu vida.-

Dicho eso, la libero para dejarla caer frente a el.

Espero unos segundos para que ella se pusiera de rodillas y se lo dio a entender con un gesto. No sabia por que, pero quería verla humillarse ante el. Quería quebrar su orgullo como lo había hecho con Inuyasha. Pero la sacerdotisa se puso de pie y lo miro retadoramente a los ojos.

-Yo soy una humana- hablo mirándole furiosa, el miedo había desaparecido- Como humana, tengo dignidad y si debo sacrificarla para vivir, prefiero morir mil veces.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió ante tal respuesta, aunque no lo demostró. ¿Cómo podía un ser inferior rebelarse de esa manera¿Acaso no lo creía capaz de asesinarla, por eso respondió de esa forma?

Enojado por tal osadía de parte de la chica, la sujeto de la mano tan fuerte que le salio sangre.

-¡¡AHH!!- el dolor la hizo derramar una lagrima.

-¡¡AOME!!!MALDITO BASTARDO SUELTALA-vocifero el débil hanyu al mismo tiempo que se levantaba tratando en vano de sacar a la Tessaiga.

-Debiste obedecerme humana, si lo hubieras hecho no te dolería-Una sonrisa de satisfacción se poso en sus labios al ver como sollozaba, pero una parte de el se sentía mal por causarle ese dolor a la frágil chica.

"Ella se lo busco al desafiar mi poder" la segunda voz callo a la primera.

Cuando Inuyasha estuvo por agitar la Tessaiga para ayudarla, Sesshomaru le lanzo un ataque con la mano que le quedaba libre, haciendo que el hanyu saliera volando y se estrello contra un árbol.

-¡¡¡Inuyashaa!!!-

-No tiene caso que pretendas atacarme, en ese estado no podrás hacer nada.

Inuyasha aun tenía fuerzas para gritar:

-ANTES DE QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO. TENDRAS QUE MATARME

-¿Matarte? Si tuviera esas intenciones, lo habría hecho desde antes de que esta mujer llegara.

-Entonces por que¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

Sesshomaru ni siquiera volteo a verle, no valía la pena ver aun sucio hibrido si podía ver esos ojos penetrantes frente a el.

-Por que si lo hago, ella sufrirá.

Su voz se escuchaba segura, no parecía estar mintiendo para molestarle.

Aome se sorprendió al oír eso, las lágrimas dejaron de salir y miro al youkai a los ojos.

Se sentía mareada de solo ver esos ojos dorados que a su vez la veían a ella, parecía que la perforaría con la mirada hasta traspasar su cuerpo. Por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo y solo estaban ellos luchando en silencio.

-MISERABLE, DICES ESO PERO LA LASTIMAS- Inuyasha interrumpió el momento, y al parecer Sesshomaru también pensó asi, ya que volteo a verle molesto pero no por mucho ya que oyó la dulce voz de Aome, ahora confundida:

-Pero¿por que te preocuparías tu por lo que yo siento?

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, solo acorto la distancia entre los dos hasta sentir la calida respiración de la chica sobre sus labios y no pudo contenerse. La beso sin su consentimiento.

Primero fue un gentil roce, Aome forcejeo un poco pero al sentir la lengua del príncipe invadiendo su boca, dejo de pelear y rodeo el cuello del youkai con sus brazos.

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos; Sesshomaru perdía su lengua en la garganta de Aome mientras la sacerdotisa solo gemía de placer, sus cuerpos estaban angustiantemente pegados, la chica comenzó a acariciar la larga cabellera del youkai con la mano que sangraba. ¡LA MANO QUE SESSHOMARU HABIA LASTIMADO¡EL LA ESTUVO LASTIMANDO Y AHORA LA BESABA¡NI SIQUIERA SE RESISTIO!

Fácilmente pudo haberlo empujado usando su energía espiritual pero en cambio, estaba encantada derritiéndose en los fuertes brazos de su agresor.

El chico no pudo más y perdió el conocimiento de la impresión.

Continuara…"


	2. Dulces sueños

Hola a todas las personas que siguen esta emocionante historia llena de intriga, romance, suspenso, pasión y….ok, no exageremos nn con hola a todos basta, antes que empiecen a leer (o bien pueden leer primero y regresar aquí arribita, los espero…) me gustaría agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron reviews (lean mas abajito) y a las mas de 250 que se han tomado la molestia de entrar a leer esta historia, la verdad me quede sorprendida al ver que mi fic "estelar" Spell, con todo y sus 140 visitas fue superado a los dos días de publicar "Por ella".Ahora, unas aclaraciones: en este fic, Sesshomaru tiene ambos brazos ya que si no los tuviera le seria imposible sujetar a Aome, también aclaro que odio a Aome por dos razones que son que se interpone entre Inu y Kikyo y que pareciera que le ruega a Inuyasha por su amor y en mi opinión las mujeres debemos tener dignidad (aun con un lindo hanyu ) y orgullo, y siendo Sesshomaru tan orgulloso, me pareció una buena idea hacer que sus personalidades chocaran, y por ultimo (de aquí, mas abajo hay mas) este fic se ubica justo después de la serie pero yo no he visto los últimos siete capítulos, así que perdonen si hay alguna incoherencia, digamos que es mi mundo alterno ok?

Y les aviso que a partir de el próximo capitulo encontraran esta historia bajo la clasificacion M ya que pienso poner cosas pervertidas a cada rato, si preguntan por que lean mas abajo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así, adivinen quien hubiera muerto a manos de Inuyasha en los primeros capítulos, y habríamos visto a Sesshomaru bañándose.

Dulces sueños. 

Había mucha niebla en el bosque por el cual Inuyasha caminaba sin rumbo. El joven no sabía donde se encontraban sus acompañantes, o si estarían bien.

Ni siquiera sabia que hacia en ese bosque que supuestamente había sido destruido por la pelea que libro contra su hermano mayor.

Comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido unos momentos antes… el, tirado en el piso… la sonrisa de Sesshomaru…Aome…

-¡AOME!-

Inuyasha se sintió desesperado por que recordó la manera en la que Sesshomaru estuvo lastimándola, la forma en la que se quedo inmóvil y perdió el conocimiento al ver a su querida Aome sufrir y suplicar por su vida, la mirada perversa en el Taiyoukai que le daba a entender que sacaría provecho de la situación.

Inuyasha continuo gritando el nombre de la sacerdotisa, temía que lo peor ya hubiera pasado; ¿Y si Sesshomaru se la había llevado? ¿Y si cada momento que pasaba, la inocencia de la chica era brutalmente corrompida? ¡Si no fuera por la maldita niebla, ya la habría encontrado!

-aaah...

Se escucho un débil ruido a lo lejos que iba en aumento.

"Debe ser Aome" pensó el inocente Inuyasha, sin saber que era lo que sucedía.

-¡AAAAHH!- Los "lamentos" se hicieron gritos cada vez mas intensos a medida que se acercaba al lugar de donde venían.

Creyendo que Aome estaba en peligro se apresuro a llegar. En cuanto llegara tenia planeado atacar a Sesshomaru y rescatar a la sacerdotisa teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla mas; quien sabe que heridas podría haberle causado el sádico taiyoukai.

Al llegar a un enorme arbusto tuvo un presentimiento que le decía que era mejor irse de ahí, que no debía ver lo que pasaba.

Obviamente deshecho esa idea casi de inmediato.

Rápidamente, entro en escena para rescatar a su amada Aome…

Estaba preparado para lo peor, pero lo que vio fue demasiado para el:

Sesshomaru estaba sobre Aome, sujetándola de la cintura con una mano mientras la otra jugaba con uno de sus pezones, la chica gemía mientras sus bocas se fundían en un ardiente beso que fue interrumpido por la falta de aire.

Aome comenzó a acariciar la cabellera del taiyoukai y con sus delicadas manos recorrió la musculosa espalda hasta llegar a los firmes glúteos los cuales atrajo hacia ella indicándole que estaba lista para recibirlo.

El apuesto príncipe no lo pensó dos veces y la subió a su regazo y, mirándola a los ojos entro en ella.

Lo primero que la chica pensó era que dolía demasiado pero después el dolor se convirtió en ondas de placer llegando a cada rincón de su cuerpo que se estremecía con cada embestida.

Inuyasha, quien había permanecido paralizado ante semejante visión, salio de su trance cuando Aome grito el nombre de Sesshomaru.

-Lo siento Inuyasha- ¿Cómo podía decir su nombre mientras se entregaba a su hermano? ¿Qué clase de mujer era en verdad?-Sesshomaru es mejor que tu- Inuyasha sintió que había sido engañado de la forma mas baja y desde el fondo de su corazón deseo haber matado a esa mujerzuela cuando la conoció.

La expresión de Aome seguía siendo de placer mientras le decía eso. Sesshomaru no se había detenido seguía tomando a Aome frente al hanyu.

Inuyasha no podía creerlo, se negaba a creerlo. Su querida Aome lo estaba traicionando frente a sus ojos sin ningún pudor.

Un grito desgarrador salio de su garganta al mismo tiempo que Aome se perdía en los besos de Sesshomaru.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Inuyasha que te pasa?

Una voz llamo la atención de Inuyasha.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a su alrededor; ya no estaba en un bosque, sino en el interior de una cabaña y a su lado estaba la anciana Kaede preocupada por el.

Intento levantarse pero sintió un fuerte dolor recorrer su cuerpo, sobre todo en el área del estomago.

Todo lo que había sucedido fue un sueño, de seguro Sesshomaru le había dejado inconciente y sus amigos habían llegado justo a tiempo para salvarlo.

Se dio cuenta de que no podía ver claramente por las lágrimas, lagrimas que había derramado entre sueños ante la cruel escena que su mente le había mostrado

-Inuyasha, ¿que estabas soñando?-Kaede estaba preocupada por su amigo no era normal verlo gritar entre sueños mucho menos llorando.

El hanyu se ruborizo ante la pregunta de la anciana Kaede.

"Era un sueño, solo un sueño. Una cruel pesadilla" pensó "Aome jamás me traicionaría así, jamás lo besaría"

Miro a su alrededor buscando a su linda Aome por el para decirle que estaba bien pero la chica no estaba ahí.

-Kaede ¿en donde esta Aome?

Dejo salir la pregunta como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo dentro.

Inuyasha no dio tiempo a la anciana de contestarle, salio rápido de la cabaña olvidando el dolor que le invadía. No era normal en ella ausentarse cuando estaba herido.

"Por favor, que este bien" La imagen de Sesshomaru clavando sus garras en su delicada mano volvió a su mente. Su olfato lo tranquilizo al sentir el aroma de Aome en el aire. Al parecer no había sangre en el ambiente así que se encontraba ilesa.

Llego al lugar donde estaba ella, el pozo que le había permitido conocerla.

Ella estaba sentada en el otro extremo dándole la espalda con ambas manos en su regazo.

"Tal vez me desmaye cuando le pedí a Sesshomaru que me matara"

-Aome- la llamo ya que estaba distraída, eso no era común en ella.

Lentamente volteo a verlo por un momento no demostró emoción, pero luego se levanto y camino hacia el.

Le sonrió - Veo que tus heridas están mejor, me da gusto- paso junto a el sin siquiera verle a los ojos, se veía decaída, triste.

Inuyasha se preocupo por ella y trato de decirle algo pero se detuvo al notar un vendaje en toda su mano derecha; la misma que Sesshomaru había lastimado antes de besarla salvajemente y ser correspondido por ella en frente de el.

Inuyasha simplemente se dejo caer de rodillas ante ese pensamiento y el dolor que le habia ocasionado su hermano comenzo a hacerse notar, recordandole su derrota.

Ese maldito lo habia vencido en varias formas:

Lo habia vencido en una pelea donde Inuyasha habia utilizado todas sus fuerzas y el apenas un pequeña parte, le habia perdonado la vida Inuyasha jamas se habia sentido tan humillado; saber que le debia la vida a ese estupido y tambien le habia demostrado a Aome que no era capaz de protegerla.

Y a la vez se sentia traicionado por la mujer a la que amaba esa imagen no se le borraria de la mente jamas; ella rindiendose ante Sesshomaru, olvidandose de el y de sus promesas de amor eterno que algunos dias atrás le habia dicho, se habia decidido a amar a Aome y olvidarse de Kikyo sin importar lo que pasara pero ella habia roto ese juramento solo por un momento de lujuria… ese sueño ¿seria un sueño? O ¿seria una realidad? ¿de verdad habia perdido el conocimiento cuando se besaron? ¿o habia visto eso en verdad?

-Espera Aome- debia saber, debia saber si fue verdad o una cruel pesadilla.

La sujeto de la mano que estaba ilesa.

-¿Qué sucede?- La chica se giro hacia el para verlo a la cara, ya no parecia tan triste y distraida pero tampoco se sorprendio.

Inuyasha observo su rostro detenidamente; buscaba una señal que le dijera en que estaba pensando no parecia sonrojada como lo estuvo con Sesshomaru, su respiración no se agito como lo habia hecho con el. Sintio algo que jamas habia sentido antes, celos pero no eran los celos que sentia cuando era cortejada por Koga, era un sentimiento aun mas profundo que la molestia de que fuera acosada por el lobo apestoso, eran celos de que ella se sintiera atraida por otro hombre que no fuera el.

-No te preocupes Inuyasha, Sesshomaru pudo herirme gravemente pero solo son heridas superficiales, estoy bien sanara en unos dias- la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos, pero no dejo de sentirse asi.

Debia preguntarle

-Aome dime algo- La verdad podria ser dolorosa pero el no recordaba bien.

-¿Si?-su rostro se veia tranquilo

-Es que…- tal vez su trato con ella ya no seria igual pero debia saber-tal vez fue un sueño, pero….-

-¿Qué? ¿tuviste una pesadilla?-Ahora ya comenzaba a preocuparse al ver que no mostraba nerviosismo, o fue cierto y a ella ya no le importaba su opinión o en verdad lo soño.

-No, nada olvidalo- de seguro fue una pesadilla.

-No, ¿Cómo que olvidalo? ¡Ahora me dices!- Se solto de el y se veia que se estaba enojando. Inuyasha no queria decirle por miedo y por que probablemente si fue un sueño.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES NADA, ES UNA TONTERIA!-

-¡COMO QUE UNA TONTERIA! ¡SI VINISTE HASTA AQUÍ CON ESAS HERIDAS NO ES UNA TONTERIA!-

-¡SI VINE A BUSCARTE FUE POR QUE NO ESTABAS!¡NO SEAS NECIA MUJER ESTUPIDA!-

-¡A QUIEN LE DICES ESTUPIDA!

-¡QUIEN SERIA TAN ESTUPIDA COMO PARA ENTREGARSE A ALGUIEN COMO SESSHOMARU!

-¿Qué?-

Aome se quedo helada.

Inuyasha enmudecio.

Aunque era arriesgado, debia continuar hablando para sacarle la verdad a Aome cuando se enoja dice todo.

-Lo recuerdo Aome, recuerdo como te entregabas a el y no hablo solo del beso que te robo, sino de lo que estaban haciendo en el bosque, recuerdo como gritabas y le pedias que te tomara.

Aome miro al suelo sin decirle nada, creyo que estaria llorando probablemente al saber que recordaba lo sucedido, Inuyasha pensaba alejarse de ahí y volteo hacia otro lado con lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos pero….

-¡ASI QUE ESO ERA LO QUE HABIAS SOÑADO!- Levanto un brazo que decidio el destino de Inuyasha quien la miraba con terror-¡ABAJO!

-¡ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!- El hanyu se estampo tantas veces contra el piso que no podia respirar pero a pesar del dolor, se sintio feliz "fue una pesadilla" penso mientra Aome le gritaba que era un maldito pervertido entre cada "abajo".

Mientras tanto, a algunos kilómetros de ahí, un youkai caminaba seguido fielmente por una pequeña niña y una kappa aun mas pequeño que ella.

El poderoso Sesshomaru hacia su habitual recorrido luego del enfrentamiento con su hermano menor en el cual habia destrozado su orgullo y su cuerpo.

-Amo Sesshomaru, perdone el atrevimiento de su humilde sirviente pero, ¿no cree que antes de continuar con su recorrido, deberia asear su cuerpo?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Jaken y con razon, a Sesshomaru se le habia olvidado que su cabello aun permanecia manchado de sangre humana, la sangre de la sacerdotisa acompañante de su hermano. Con un gesto de su mano ordeno a Jaken esperarlo junto con la pequeña Rin mientras se aseaba en las aguas termales que a menudo utilizaba y que afortunadamente estaban muy cerca de ahí.

Al llegar, contemplo la atmosfera que se daba en ese lugar; habia unos arboles alrededor que cubrian muy bien el lugar al menos no seria molestado mientras se bañaba.

Se quito la estola que siempre cargaba consigo y la dejo en una rama que estaba junto a el para no ensuciarla. Después procedio a quitarse de la cintura sus espadas y las dejo cercanas de donde se sentaria solo por si acaso aparecia algun enemigo sorpresivamente, después de todo era el principe de un area demasiado codiciada entre los youkais ademas de que su nombre era conocido y aquel que lograra hacerle una sola herida se haria de fama y respeto.

Continuo con la pesada armadura que siempre cubria su cuerpo, quedando solo el kimono tan blanco como su piel.

Tomo unos minutos para continuar pues creyo oir un ruido entre los arboles, pero decidio dejarlo de seguro seria una ardilla o un mono mientras no se acercara, no tenia por que quitarle la vida.

Con ambas manos aparto la parte superior del kimono y la dejo caer al suelo liberando de su prision de tela a sus musculosos pectorales que no tenian ni una sola cicatriz en ellos que arruinaran su sensualidad.

Sus manos bajaron a la cinta que sujetaba los pantalones y la deshicieron lentamente hasta lograr deshacerse de ella y sus pantalones cayeron lentamente hasta sus tobillos dejando al descubierto su firme trasero (chicas gritemos todas juntas!) y su hombria que ya se encontraba despertando por los sucesos de hacia unas horas (desmayemonos juntas!) su plateda cabellera caia en cascada sobre su amplia espalda y parte de su trasero, recordandole que debia lavarla para retirar la mancha de sangre que habia dejado la chica al acariciarla mientras participaba en la batalla humeda que Sesshomaru habia comenzado.

En medio del vapor que se manifestaba en su cuerpo como pequeñas gotas que acentuaban su sensualidad, se metio al agua, cerrando los ojos y lanzando un fuerte gemido de placer al sentir la calidez del agua abrazando todo su ser (kami, como quisiera ser esa agua) era un efecto relajante del cual se daba el privilegio de sentir cuando sentia que el estress se apoderaba de el. Y tenia razon para sentir estress ese dia.

No sabia por que dijo esas palabras ni por que habia besado a esa humana pero estaba seguro de algo: no se arrepentia de nada, esa humana era hermosa y habia despertado algo en el.

Pensando en ella, entre esa comodidad, sonrio.

Continuara…

Gracias a Nanami chan, Aledith chan, Kikiony chan y su prima Tania chan por leer la preeliminar de este capi y tambien a Yuri chan que siempre me hace el favor de leer mis fics. Tardare un poco en subir el tres pero sean pacientes la escuela me absorbe.

vio a su alrededor; ya no estaba en un bosque, sino en el interior de una cabañaba--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------esa mujerzuel


	3. Un trato conveniente para ambos

Arigato por seguir leyendo mi historia, de veras me pone muy feliz saber que no estan de okis nomas ocupando espacio, esta historia es la primera pervertida que escribo espero que no sea de mal gusto si se les hace medio raro este capitulo la verdad es que no tenia demasiada inspiracion pues en mi salon habia una Tomoyo diabolica que no me dejaba en paz y por eso ya no pude pensar en obsenidades en las clases.Por cierto por si alguien se lo preguntaba, si, estoy obsesionada con el tipo de besos que se dan Aome y Sesshomaru y no, nunca me han besado de esa manera TxT.Ya lo saben Inuyasha no es mio y la verdad que bueno que fuera asi ya que Sango y Miroku se habrian muerto desde los primeros capitulos pues no se que hacer con ellos.

Por cierto, dedico este capitulo a una amiga que me dio mi bien merecido jalon de orejas por que no lo actualizo rapido, aunque mas que un jalon de orejas ya nomas le faltaba apuntarme al cuello con una katana por que la verdad me asusto mucho, claro que al final me dijo que era broma pero yo me quede medio asustada Oo jejeje... Dedicado a ti, Aledith chan por regañarme como nunca me habian regañado en la vida ((ni siquiera mi propia madre...)) y hablando de eso quiero pedir disculpas por tardarme tanto en esta historia, ya que en estas epocas tengo vacaciones pero el dinero no me sobra como ya deben de suponer, estoy tan pobre que he tenido que usar el internet gratis de la biblioteca local, pero ahi te corren en cuanto cumples una hora y yo me tardo bastante en escribir un capitulo decente.

La idea de la roca feliz es una variacion de un sueño que tuve en el que yo era una piedrita feliz, feliz, muy feliz¡Oh si que era feliz! que felizmente vivia en esas aguas termales donde se baña Sesshomaru aunque en mi sueño no me pasaba lo mismo que a esa piedrita feliz, feliz, jeje.

((aqui van mis comentarios, aclaraciones o mensadas))

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOInicio o fin de un flash-back o sea recuerdo de un personajeOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Cambio de escena////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

((si en uno de estos ven un numero, es una aclaracion mas larga por lo que deben irse para abajo del fic o bien leen y luego checan))

**Un trato conveniente para ambos.**

Entre todo ese vapor se distinguia una silueta. Cualquiera que pasara por ahi y osara dirigir su mirada a ese youkai quedaria prendado de su sensualidad fuera hombre o mujer. Sentado sobre una roca y con las piernas metidas en el agua se encontraba el ser mas hermoso que cualquier chica desearia sentir dentro de ella. Cualquier mujer mataria por sentirse rodeada por esos fuertes brazos y derretirse en esa boca ardiente. Cualquiera se sentiria honrada de que un youkai tan sensual se sintiera interesado en ella y aun asi habia sido despreciado por una simple humana, pero lejos de sentirse furioso le agrado sentirse rechazado por ella, asi cuando la tomara seria aun mas placentero embestirla con fuerza, escuchar sus gemidos de placer o sus suplicas y ver en sus ojos la humillacion seria una verdadera delicia.

Mientras recorria su larga cabellera con las manos recordaba el por que tenia sangre en ella, esa mujer le interesaba. No era un interes como el interes sexual que a veces sentia por otras mujeres sino uno mas fuerte y una sonrisa de satisfaccion se poso en sus labios al ver que ya no habia mancha en su cabello. Recordo la manera en que esa salvaje mujer se opuso a ser tomada por el justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerla suya, Sesshomaru recordo la forma en que lo miraba mientras bajaba su mano desde su cabello hasta llegar a su miembro que desde hacia un rato estuvo haciendo notar su presencia. Comenzo a acariciarse lentamente con una imagen clara en su mente, la imagen de esa mujer mirandole con desprecio...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFLASH-BACK DEL CAPITULO UNO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Aaaahhh...

El alto taiyoukai entrelazaba su lengua con la de la humana acompañante de Inuyasha, la chica temblaba con cada beso que recibia de el. Las caricias desesperadas no se hicieron esperar, a pesar de haberse visto unas pocas veces era innegable que entre ellos habia una atraccion muy fuerte aun mas que la atraccion de la chica hacia el hanyu.

Sesshomaru sujeto a Aome de la cintura demasiado fuerte a tal grado que la sangre comenzo a salir de nuevo pero eso no parecia importarle a ella ni a Sesshomaru, al contrario, el delicado aroma de la sangre de la sacerdotisa lo excitaba mas. La mano que le quedaba libre comenzo a recorrer su cabello bajando por el cuello hasta llegar a sus pequeños pero firmes pechos cubiertos por ese kimono tan extraño ((1)) mientras que ella se dedicaba a acariciar la larga cabellera llenandola de sangre. No se separaron ni siquiera para tomar aire, pero cuando Sesshomaru comenzo a deslizar su mano bajo el traje de Aome, la chica trato en vano de separarse de el solo para sucumbir de nuevo ante los exquisitos besos que le daba el principe utilizando agilmente su humeda lengua.

Ambos comenzaron a apasionarse demasiado cuando Sesshomaru logro meter su mano bajo del corto kimono de Aome esquivando mas tela (( la ropa interior))para comenzar a cariciar esa zona tan sensible. Sus dedos se humedecieron con el nectar de la joven que se sonrojo mientras suspiraba entrecortado ante el toque del principe, su mente se nublo ante las sensaciones que le provocaba ese hombre tan sensual.

Por su parte Sesshomaru se sentia extraño al sentir excitacion con una simple humana pero no le daba demasiada importancia ahora, lo que le molestaba era que la mujer habia mencionado tener dignidad y sin embargo se retorcia ante el, suplicando en silencio ser tomada.Eso no era lo que le gustaba a el, preferia tener algo de reto en un encuentro fisico con una mujer y sin embargo estaba disfrutando los gemidos de la chica.

"Que molesto" penso mientras la acariciaba gentilmente bajo el kimono pero no ceso de sus caricias, al contrario decidio terminar con el asunto de una vez. Su mano que ahora estaba humedecida ceso de sus caricias para dirigirse a la parte superior del kimono de Aome y comenzo a romperlo, aparto sus labios de los de la chica para comenzar a morderla en el cuello teniendo cuidado de sacar poca sangre ya que ella jamas aguantaria las mordidas que el solia darle a sus compañeras ((#2)) lamio la sangre de su cuello resignado a que la chica ya se habia rendido ante el, la verdad se habia desilusionado un poco pues creia que ella era diferente a las demas humanas que habia visto. Se sobresalto al sentir una energia que lo quemaba; ¡era la energia espiritual de la joven que lo estaba purificando! rapidamente se aparto de ella.

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo mujer?-Estuvo a punto de ser purificado por ella pero no estaba molesto.

-N-no... te dejare hacerlo- Aome le dedico una mirada diferente al taiyoukai su rostro estaba rojo de verguenza ¿en que demonios estaba pensando¡Estuvo a punto de entregarse a el!

-Je, que agallas tienes al negarte ahora, despues de haber llegado a este punto- Sesshomaru mostro sus dedos humedecidos por Aome y lamio la esencia que la chica habia dejado en ellos recorriendo lentamente el contorno de sus dedos y al terminar sintio el olor de la chica aun mas fuerte en el ambiente- Mi olfato me indica que quieres continuar.

La mujer se quedo quieta, sin saber que hacer ante el, Sesshomaru pudo detectar otro singular aroma que la mujer despedia; tenia miedo. El principe rio para sus adentros al saber lo que le provocaba a esa mujer y se acerco de nuevo pensando que esta vez no se resistiria. Por lo menos habia opuesto un poco de resistencia para su placer.

Al ver de cerca su rostro sintio aun mas deseos de arrancarle la ropa y tomarla con todas sus fuerzas aunque Inuyasha estaba medio conciente no le importaba tenerlo como testigo seria mejor asi lo haria sufrir antes de matarlo mostrandole que facilmente podia tomar a esa mujer que tanto queria sin que el pudiera hacer nada. De esa forma, la chica se quedaria con el y no sufriria por la muerte del hanyu. La sujeto fuerte de las muñecas con cuidado de no lastimarla, sabia que si la hacia sangrar mas perderia la conciencia quitandole la diversion al asunto; queria verla llorar, lamer sus lagrimas y hacerla suplicar piedad.

La obligo a acostarse en el suelo y se coloco sobre ella con ambas piernas a un lado de sus caderas para someterla. ((que envidia...)).

-Noo... basta...- la sacerdotisa lo miro de nuevo a los ojos mas que una suplica parecia una amenaza que al principe le dio risa.

-¿De que te estas riendo?-La chica seguia mirandolo asi que Sesshomaru apreto las muñecas -¡AAhh!- de nuevo le salio sangre pero seguia siendo poca para mantenerla conciente.

-Mujer estupida, si no querias esto hubieras empleado tu energia desde el principio- Sesshomaru sonrio y termino de destrozar la prenda superior del kimono con una garra. Aome, con el pecho solo cubierto por el brassier volteo desesperada a donde estaba Inuyasha para darse cuenta de que el los miraba, inmovil en el suelo a unos pocos metros de ellos, con una lagrima en los ojos.

Mientras el taiyoukai miraba la extraña prenda ((el brassier)) para luego desgarrarla sintio como su hombria crecia y se pegaba a su suave vientre. Se sintio terriblemente arrepentida por haberle permitido tantas libertades frente a su amado Inuyasha, y aun mas cuando recordo aquel dia lluvioso en el que Inuyasha la abrazo y le juro amarla por el resto de su vida, olvidandose asi de Kikyo y avanzar juntos. Tantas veces que se sentia miserable por el amor que se profesaban el y Kikyo eran insignificantes comparado con lo que debia de estar sintiendo el hanyu viendo como se habia entregado a las caricias de otro hombre. Como si Inuyasha supiera lo que ella pensaba emitio un grito desgarrador estallando en lagrimas sin quitarles la vista de encima, muchas veces grito su nombre y sin poder mas, se desmayo.

- Patetico hanyu, se ha desmayado ahora no podre atormentarlo...- el principe se molesto pero no le dio demasiada importancia al asunto; debajo de el estaba un "asunto" aun mas importante- no importa de todas formas morira.

Tomando el rostro de la chica con una mano la beso de nuevo, solo que de una manera aun mas intensa que las veces anteriores, mordiendole la lengua y saboreando su sangre, aun sujetandole ambas muñecas con una sola mano. Aome seguia con los ojos abiertos, viendose a ella misma tendida en el suelo, llena de sangre y fluidos masculinos; a un lado Inuyasha yacia sin vida mientras Sesshomaru se burlaba. Eso era lo que iba a pasar si no actuaba rapido.

-¡¡¡SUELTAME!!!-

Aome libero una gran cantidad de poder espiritual empujando a Sesshomaru y aturdiendolo unos momentos, tenia poco tiempo que desaprovecharia si iba hacia Inuyasha, asi que mejor corrio hacia su arco y flecha al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru se levantaba y fue hacia ella a la misma velocidad. Aome quedo en el suelo con el pecho descubierto y apuntando a la cabeza de Sesshomaru quien le apuntaba a la garganta con la punta de la espada. La flecha de Aome tenia la suficiente energia para purificarlo, durante algunos momentos no se movieron de su lugar dado que sabian que el primero en moverse seria el primero en caer ((3)).

Aome se quedo quieta mirandolo a los ojos durante varios minutos, en silencio esperaba a que llegaran Sango y Miroku del campo de hierbas de Jinenji ((el hanyu gigante con su mama ancianita)) a ayudarle pero no tuvo que esperar mucho por que sintio una presencia cerca de ahi.

-¡Ese maldito bastardo!- exclamo al tiempo que volteaba a otra direccion. La miro de nuevo -Saldaremos cuentas la proxima vez sacerdotisa, de eso puedes estar segura.

Al segundo siguiente desaparecio. Aome suspiro aliviada y extendio los brazos sobre la tierra, recostandose. Por esta ocasion, le dio las gracias a Naraku por haberse aparecido en ese momento pero ¿por que se habria aparecido cerca de ahi? La chica se levanto subitamente; tal vez pronto estarian bajo ataque asi que debia despertar a Inuyasha para irse de ahi lo mas pronto posible. Se acerco a su mochila((4)) para sacar una sabana con la que se cubrio y avanzo hacia Inuyasha pero su cuerpo la traiciono, la adrenalina y la perdida de sangre hicieron que cayera rendida al suelo. Antes de cerrar los ojos vio el rostro de Inuyasha envuelto en lagrimas, pero con los ojos cerrados.

_"Gomenasai... itooshi" _((5)) penso mientras cerraba los ojos al tiempo que escuchaba a su amiga Sango gritando su nombre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFIN DEL FLASH-BACK OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Su respiracion se agitaba mientras acariciaba su miembro con tal delicadeza, que por un momento creyo que era la hermosa sacerdotisa quien le acariciaba. Finalmente deposito su ardiente semilla sobre la ((feliz)) roca en la que estaba sentado. Su rostro estaba rojo de excitacion, saboreaba el orgasmo que habia tenido con solo pensar en ella. ¿Como seria tomarla a la fuerza? Antes de que pudiera responder esa pregunta sintio un olor asqueroso detras de el.

-Veo que te diviertes mucho Sesshomaru.

Volteo para ver a ese hanyu sonriendole con malicia. Su cabello estaba suelto y no traia su habitual armadura. De hecho no tenia nada que cubriera su cuerpo que ocultaba las partes de monstruo, como los picos o los tentaculos. Sesshomaru no se movio de su lugar ni le respondio, solo le ofrecio una mirada de desprecio.

-Jeh¿Por que esa mirada?- El hanyu se burlo al pasar a un lado de Sesshomaru y se acomodo en las aguas -¿Acaso no te da gusto verme?

-Calla y dime a que has venido... Naraku.-Sesshomaru siguio inmovil y con la mirada clavada en aquel desgraciado que habia tenido la osadia de espiarlo sin su consentimiento. ((Cualquiera lo haria si tuviera la oportunidad, no podemos culpar a Naraku))

-Oh, pense que querias verme, despues de todo ¿por que otra razon dejarias a una mujer tan hermosa como esa sacerdotisa semi- desnuda en celo?- de nuevo le sonrio descaradamente.

El principe le miro furico; ¿de modo que habia sido testigo de su encuentro horas atras? Rapidamente tomo su espada y le apunto directo al cuello.-¿Que fue lo que viste, sucio hanyu?.

-Lo suficiente como para venir a ofrecerte un trato que nos beneficiara a ambos.

Sesshomaru retiro su espada sin cambiar su semblante y escucho lo que tenia que decir. Solo por que no queria manchar su lugar favorito con la sucia sangre de ese imbecil. Una vez que Naraku hubo explicado su plan, Sesshomaru le miro serio.

-Me niego; quien dara muerte a Inuyasha sere yo y nadie mas.

- Vaya, de pronto te has vuelto un hermano protector, o ¿no sera que proteges a esa mujer?- Naraku se le acerco un poco al taiyoukai- Ya veo, de seguro deseas embestirla en estos momentos ¿verdad?- Sesshomaru se levanto de la ((feliz!!)) roca para alejarse del repugnante ser frente a el.

-Vaya¿tan agraciada es esa mujer como para provocar "sensaciones" en ti?- El hanyu metio sus dedos en aquella sustancia que se habia quedado sobre la ((feliz nn)) roca, sintiendo su consistencia y la deposito por todo su pecho. Le sonrio lujuriosamente mientras recorria con sus pegajosos dedos un camino imaginario que conducia a su virilidad. -¿Por que no... las descargas conmigo?

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Desde hacia tiempo Sesshomaru se habia percatado de las perversas intenciones que tenia Naraku hacia el...pero insinuarle algo tan repugnante abiertamente hizo que perdiera la compostura por segunda ocasion en el dia. Empuño su espada y le ataco, levantando el agua, lo que fue aprovechado por Naraku para ocultarse de los ojos de Sesshomaru. Este ultimo buscaba algun rastro de la presencia del bastardo, pero incluso habia ocultado su olor.

- Je, je, je, veo que no te agrado mi oferta Sesshomaru¿O tal vez preferirias que aquella mujer te lo hubiera pedido¿Que te parece si dejo que te diviertas con ella un rato?-

Apenas termino de decirlo cuando Sesshomaru sintio unas delicadas manos tocando descaradamente su hombria desde atras. Volteo y vio a Aome, totalmente desnuda, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el pecho manchado con su semilla.

_**"Maldito"**_

-Dime¿Asi esta bien, Sesshomaru sama?- su rostro cambio de cinismo a uno mas docil que hubiera cautivado a cualquier hombre excepto a Sesshomaru que le clavo una de sus garras venenosas ((6))en el hombro derecho. La chica grito de dolor, tranformandose a su forma original y se oculto de nuevo, esta vez en los arboles.

**_"¡NO OLVIDARE ESTA OFENSA SESSHOMARU, TU QUERIDA HUMANA CONOCERA MI VENGANZA!"_**

Fue lo unico que se escucho. Sesshomaru maldijo a ese maldito mientras se vestia, y al ver que su lugar favorito habia quedado hecho pedazos se molesto todavia mas con Naraku.

-Oh, amo ¿Sesshomaru ya termino de asearse?- pregunto Jaken al mismo tiempo que trataba de seguirle el paso a su enfurecido amo.

-Rin, quedate aqui con Ah--Un ((creo que asi se llama la mascota)), Jaken quedate.

-A-amo¿A donde va?- La verdad Jaken estaba temblando de miedo y la pregunta se le salio sin querer, eran raras las veces que su amo se enfurecia asi, muchas mas eran las que le dirigia la palabra despues de bañarse.

Sesshomaru no volteo ni se detuvo, solo se oyo "A cobrar una pequeña venganza" y desaparecio entre la neblina.

**_Continuara...pronto? eso espero nn T_**

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YATTAAAAA!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AL FIN LO TERMINE!!!!! (Baila la danza del pescador... no saben cual es? vean hell teacher nube) La verdad creo que no me quedo muy bien este capitulo, pero es que ya tenia ganas de detallar una escena en la que Sesshomaru se bañara, si hubiera sido la creadora les aseguro que la mayoria del anime hubieran sido puras escenas de aguas termales con Sesshomaru jeje ( me sangra la nariz...) De nuevo les pido disculpas por atrasarme con este capitulo, pero es que la verdad cuando escribo, escribo en una o dos sesiones de ciber cafe en la que me gasto unos 50 pesos o 60 por capitulo, y ultimamente me falto dinero para el ciber, la verdad ya tengo escrito hasta lo que seria el capitulo 5 en mi cuaderno, pero solo son las ideas generales pues cuando entro a la computadora ya me entra la inspiracion y narro con detalles y hasta mejoro la historia. Pero lamento informarles que no podre actualizar este fic sino hasta mitad de enero, las razones son (1)Quiero dedicar tiempo a mi otra historia, Reflejo de un recuerdo, la cual tengo mas abandonada que esta y nadie visita si alguien es fan del inuxkikyo chequenla por favor aunque no se los recomiendo ahorita ya que apenas esta en la parte en la que aparenta ser un aomexinu, (2) tengo tambien otra historia que le regalare a una amiga mia, sonadow love, en la seccion de videojuegos, es un fic yaoi de sonic y shadow, (3) ya viene mi cumple años en enero, cumplire 20 - no es muy buena razon, solo queria decirlo /se aceptan regalos y dinero jeje aunque nadie me dara nadaTT- y (4)¡¡¡¡¡¡Mi madre nos comprara el Wii a mi y a mis hermanos!!!!!! yeah!!!!! soy una pesima jugadora pero ah, como me envicio con el nintendo jeje.

Ahora, las aclaraciones con ((numeritos)):

((1)) Al decir kimono me refiero al uniforme de Aome, por si no recuerdan ella viene de la epoca actual, cosa que Sesshomaru no sabe por eso para el ese es un kimono extraño. Y si tuvieron que leer aca para saberlo, un BUUUUUUU para ustedes.

((2)) ¡Estamos hablando de Sesshomaru! es estupido creer que es inexperto en el sexo, un youkai tan... encantador como el debe tener muchas compañeras sexuales o ¿ustedes creen que alguien como el se andaria de timido?

((3)) O sea, si Aome libera su flecha, quedara sin algo con que amenazar a Sesshomaru y morira primero, lo mismo para Sesshomaru.si la ataca primero no morira (obvio) pero si le afecta el poder purificador¿por que?¡¡ por que es mi fic y hago lo que se me antoje buajajaja!!

((4))olvide mencionar que Aome traia su mochila al hombro cuando vio que Inu y Sesshomaru se estaban peleando, la tiro al suelo y se acerco con la flecha, la razon que ahora le quedara tan cerca es por que... ok, me equivoque, gomen XD

((5)) "Perdoname...querido", itooshi es una manera de decirle a la pareja, puede interpretarse como querido, amado, cariño, etc... yo prefiero querido jeje.

((6))Creo que se llaman dokkaso, pero mejor no me arriesgo y le puse garras venenosas... tengo mala memoria.

Ultima aclaracion; habia neblina por que Sesshomaru levanto las aguas con su espada, y si no me equivoco, su ataque tiene algo de calor ((y si no es coherente, pues es mi mundo alterno en donde cualquier error mio se debe a que es un "mundo alterno"...la verdad es que tengo pesima memoria, antes de escribir un nuevo capitulo debo leer los anteriores para no perder el hilo, por eso me gasto como 60 pesos en cada capitulo))

Ahora unas recomendaciones...

En autores les recomiendo a **_SonadowLove_** como los demas autores esta en mi lista de favoritos,

A **_Kikyoni_** en la seccion de Inuyasha, sobre todo su fic "siete lunas" esta precioso se los recomiendo muchisimo.

**_NanamiAl _**, la unica y absoluta dueña de Alphonse Elric, escribe elricest que me convencieron de que Ed y Al son una pareja preciosa, proximamente la veran en una chica española que les recomiendo el fic "diario de una sacerdotisa" que esta para servirse agua de "pi-piña" de tanta risa jajaja.

y por ultimo en mis autoras favoritas, **_The Ice Angel_**, el fic "quebrada una vez, recompuesta de nuevo" me ha hecho llorar de angustia al ver lo que le paso a Anna de shaman King, no lo dejen pasar, es un fic excelente.

Antes de que se me olvide, le mando un mensaje desesperado a mi amigaYurichan:

**_ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE EXTRAÑO MUCHISIMOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VUELVE PRONTO DE TUS VACACIONES QUE YA NO ME HALLO SIN TUS VISITAS QUE DURAN MEDIA HORA, VUELVE PRONTOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Y bueno, eso seria todo, muchas gracias por leer mi fic y ya saben si no les gusto algo destrocenme, no me tengan piedad que sus criticas me ayudan a mejorar...


	4. No es un capitulo mas, son disculpas

**AVISO IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR LEANLO. PUBLICADO EL 9 DE ENERO DEL 2007.**

Quiero disculparme con aquellos que han seguido mis historias y esperaban la continuacion de las mismas, lamentablemente no podre seguir actualizandolas. La razon es que tengo que descansar mi mano derecha ya que me lastime los musculos que controlan los dedos y la muñeca, el doctor me ha dicho que debo guardar absoluto reposo, no puedo hacer algo tan simple como sujetar un lapiz, un palillo, peinarme, ni mucho menos teclear, asi que las 4 historias que estoy escribiendo, Por ella, Reflejo de un recuerdo, no me abandones y Amor de cristal las ire subiendo aun mas lento, tal vez en este orden, Amor de cristal, no me abandones y en cuanto a las de la seccion de Inuyasha lamentablemente las pospondre por un tiempo, hasta que mi mano mejore lo cual sera como en un mes por lo menos. De nuevo perdonenme, ire haciendo lo posible por actualizar como pueda ya que escribo muuuuy lento con una sola mano y tambien les quiero aclarar que si mis historias parecen que la trama esta rara o muy lenta es por que a excepcion de no me abandones- que solo seran dos capitulos mas- duraran por lo menos 10 capitulos o mas si es que decido alargarlos aun mas por lo que la historia se ira desenvolviendo conforme avance los capitulos. Por favor disculpenme por esto, puedo escribir aun con una mano pero me tardo tanto que me gasto el doble de dinero en ciber, y tambien me dijeron que no debo forzar demasiado la mano izquierda por que tambien podria lesionarmela al igual que la derecha, tengo que usarla lo menos posible tambien, es decir que no puedo arrancarme a escribir fanfiction como quisiera pues esto podria afectarme mas de lo que quisiera, ya ni siquiera puedo dibujar o oprimir botones o escribir, de hecho para que se den una idea me he tardado una hora en escribir hasta aqui con la sola mano izquierda. De nueva cuenta mis disculpas y les prometo que movere la mano lo menos posible para no atrasar mas mis fics. Solo podre subir dos capitulos de dos historias por la unica razon de que ya las tenia bien avanzadas cuando me ocurrio esta desgracia. Otra vez, perdonenme.


	5. Extraño

…-esquiva la serie de piedras y cuchillos que le arrojan los lectores- Lo se… tarde demasiado pero mas abajo explico mas o menos la razón, no quiero hacerles esperar mas de lo que ya hicieron. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi y no pretendo ganar nada con este fic. Este capitulo es pura "comedia" por así decirlo y en realidad no tiene mucho sentido… y el titulo es por todo lo fumado que me salio el chap.

**Extraño…**

Un ambiente de tensión rondaba alrededor del grupo de amigos viajeros esos días. El pequeño Shippo lo sabía y por eso solo se dedicaba a observar la situación mientras viajaba en la espalda de Kirara convertida a su forma gigante. La primera persona que le preocupaba era su "mama", Aome... Desde que la encontraron envuelta en sabanas, semi desnuda en un bosque destruido con Inuyasha inconciente la noto que cambio un poco en su manera de comportarse con los demas. Ya no reía como antes ni regañaba a Inuyasha. Se la pasaba pensativa viendo a la nada o a la luna durante las noches, suspirando seguidamente. Ni siquiera se preocupo en regresar a su mundo aunque había comentado que tenía temporada de exámenes de la escuela.

Su "papa" Inuyasha en cambio no miraba a la nada ni suspiraba pero si cometía muchos errores, como tropezarse. El nunca se había tropezado solo por que si antes. Además de no perder de vista a Aome en ningún momento a pesar de que ella evitaba mirarlo a los ojos y comía mas de lo necesario. Si continuaban así engordaría mucho.

Volteo hacia atrás para poder ver a sus "tíos" por así decirlo... Sango y Miroku.

Miroku había cambiado en tan solo unos cuantos días todos los hábitos de mujeriego que le tomo toda la vida obtener a causa de la que mas había cambiado entre ellos, Sango. Por que ella era la más extraña de todos. El niño volteo hacia atrás; ahí estaba Sango, caminando de una forma chistosa y sonriéndole al monje. Era curioso ver que desde que fueron al campo de Jinenji se había transformado de una chica recatada a una atrevida. Le guiñaba el ojo a Miroku, reía coquetamente... Los primeros días al monje le había parecido encantador el cambio, pero el tercer día trato de tocar cierta zona de la exterminadora que solo se limito a sonreírle con complicidad. El monje se paralizo de inmediato. ¿Que le había sucedido a la linda Sango que se alarmaba cuando trataba de tocarla? La Sango que se ruborizaba ante un halago de Miroku ya no lo hacia mas, ahora le decía "gracias" coquetamente. Shippo comenzaba a sospechar que Naraku les había hecho algún hechizo o que esos no eran sus amigos sino suplentes, tal vez los verdaderos estaban en su guarida atados sin escapatoria y el próximo seria el. Sintió escalofríos. Se pregunto si Kirara no seria también un sustituto, cuando de pronto Inuyasha se detuvo.

-Ese olor...-se giro hacia la derecha y pudo ver a lo lejos un remolino de viento acercarse rapidamente; lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en el suelo con el lobo sobre el.

-Mi querida Aome ¿como has estado? -dijo al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía a la chica un pequeño ramo de flores blancas y amarillas con un poco de pasto en ellas. Aome lo miro con un poco de indiferencia, después se dio cuenta de quien era y lo saludo débilmente, desganada acepto las flores y suspiro mientras seguía caminando...en dirección contraria a la que debían ir. Inuyasha se levanto furico a pelear con Koga porque lo pisoteo de nuevo, Koga peleaba porque Aome se veía extraña y de seguro Inuyasha le había hecho algo de nuevo. Miroku iba a ver que le sucedía a Aome pero se detuvo al ver que Sango caminaba hacia ella y aunque se veía normal no quería arriesgarse a ir y que le coqueteara así que sirvió de "arbitro" entre los dos chicos que rodaron colina abajo y cayeron al río. Shippo y Kirara solo suspiraron y se quedaron a un lado del camino para descansar un poco. Por su parte Aome solo fue a vagar por ahí, suspirando como esos últimos días desde lo ocurrido con el hermano de Inuyasha. Seguía dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto porque según ella estaba feliz por la promesa de Inuyasha de amarla solo a ella y ahora llegaba Sesshomaru a tratar de abusar de ella y de paso a sembrar una duda en su corazón. Desde que lo vio le pareció guapo, no lo podía negar y tardo en defenderse porque una parte de ella no quería interrumpir pero no sentía lo mismo por Sesshomaru que por Inuyasha, o al menos eso creía. Se sentó en un tronco en el suelo y jugo un poco con las flores que Koga le había traído. Koga también le gustaba, era amable, atento, caballeroso aunque tenia casi el mismo carácter que Inuyasha pero en si era un buen candidato. Hojo tampoco se quedaba atrás y... un momento ¿qué hacia pensando en todas esas cosas? agito la cabeza fuertemente, ella ya tenia novio, era Inuyasha y lo quería mucho... ¿o no?

-Agh... ya no se que estoy pensando.

Después de preguntar si podía sentarse, Sango le pregunto a su amiga cual era el problema. Ella y Miroku no sabían los detalles, solo que Sesshomaru casi mata a Inuyasha y Aome intervino resultando atacada y de paso su ropa destruida pero era todo. La joven le contó a la exterminadora que había otras personas en quienes pensaba además de Inuyasha y no sabia porque. Que se sentía confundida pues ahora que tenía el amor de Inuyasha en vez de sentirse feliz pensaba en otras cosas que no debía.

-Pues pienso que en realidad lo que a ti te pasa es rencor.

-¿Rencor?

-Si, rencor. Tal vez sea inconcientemente pero creo que estas tratando de vengarte de Inuyasha por las veces que se iba con Kikyo. Solo asegúrate de no exagerar Aome, Inuyasha podría sentirse rechazado, ahora que se ha decidido por ti no deberías ponerlo a prueba demasiado.

Ambas chicas siguieron conversando un poco, esta vez acerca del drástico cambio de Sango ya que a pesar de tener sus problemas, Aome no ignoraba el hecho de que ahora estaba coqueteándole al monje Miroku descaradamente. Luego de aclarar ese punto ambas chicas regresaron al lugar donde estaban los chicos, entre risitas disimuladas solo para ver que Inuyasha y Koga ahora estaban peleando semi desnudos dando la impresión de otra cosa ((yaoi!!! n.n no es cierto jeje)) mientras Miroku trataba de separarlos picándoles las costillas con el báculo ya que no quería tocar a ninguno de los dos. Sango se soltó a carcajadas y Aome avanzo hacia ellos con un profundo sonrojo en el rostro. Jalo a ambos del cabello y les pidió que se estuvieran quietos ya que daba la impresión de otra cosa. Koga se sonrojo pues entendió inmediatamente a que se refería Aome pero Inuyasha preguntaba que era esa "otra cosa". Koga le decía que se callara pero como Sango se estaba riendo acompañada ahora de Miroku el insistía en que le explicaran de que se estaban riendo.

-¡Parecían homosexuales, Inuyasha! -le dijo una muy apenada Aome.

-¿Que es homosexual?

Sango y Miroku estallaron en risas una vez más ahora junto con Koga. Aome contenía las ganas de reír y le susurro al oído a su novio que era un homosexual. Inuyasha sabia a que se refería, pero el los llamaba afeminados o raritos, no conocía la palabra por eso en cuanto le explicaron el termino se puso rojo, pero de coraje gritando que como podían creer que el y Koga estuvieran haciendo algo de "raritos" y se levanto de repente para seguir golpeando a su rival sin darse cuenta de que estaba casi desnudo y dejaba mucho que ver. Ahora Koga no tenia ganas de pelear y se echo a correr, ya vestido sin usar sus fragmentos de la perla, solo huía de Inuyasha gritándole que si iba a manosear a alguien se buscara a otro hombre porque el no era de esos.

Al terminar la persecución con ambos chicos bastante golpeados, algunos golpes de la pelea y otros dados por la sacerdotisa al lanzarles varios libros para que se tranquilizaran, el joven lobo la beso esta vez en la mejilla y le prometió que la visitaría mas seguido obteniendo una risa nerviosa de Aome y un gruñido del celoso hanyu.

Al irse Koga el grupo siguió avanzando hacia la siguiente aldea donde los habitantes les comentaron haber visto a un youkai que se veía amenazante pasar por ahí días atrás y justo el mismo día que paso se escucho un estruendo como de un choque de poderes y nadie se había atrevido a ir a ver pues el youkai se veía muy agresivo.

Ese mismo día Miroku hizo uno de sus famosos "exorcismos" en la casa mas esplendida de la aldea y comieron decentemente, se asearon y durmieron bajo techo después de casi dos semanas de dormir bajo las estrellas, cada quien en su propio cuarto. A media noche ya todos estaban dormidos y soñando cada quien con su propio paraíso; Sango se veía rodeada de sus familiares y amigos en su ahora desierta aldea, Shippo se había hecho un adulto que estaba apaleando a un anciano Inuyasha, Kirara tenia toda una montaña de pescados para ella sola, Inuyasha había derrotado a Koga, Sesshomaru y Naraku de un solo golpe y se reía sobre los cadáveres de los tres con Aome aplaudiéndole y diciendo "que fuerte eres", Miroku estaba soñando con que era el dueño de una gran extensión de tierras y tenia a su disposición comida, bebida y mujeres para el solo, mas se volvió una pesadilla al ver a Sango en la puerta de su cuarto insinuándosele, el trataba de huir pero solo podía oír la risa de Sango que lo perseguía.

La única que no soñaba nada lindo era Aome, no podía dormirse así que salio de la habitación y estuvo un rato en el patio mirando la luna por varios minutos. No sabia porque le gustaba ver la luna últimamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que esta vez era una media luna…como la que Sesshomaru tenía en la frente. Casi podía ver el rostro de Sesshomaru en el cielo, sonriéndole cínicamente justo como aquella vez.

-Dios, pero en que estoy pensando…yo tengo a Inuyasha… -suspiro y como no podía poner en orden sus ideas dio la vuelta para regresar a su cuarto pero cual seria su sorpresa al encontrarse al objeto de sus pensamientos mirándola fijamente y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo este ya la cargaba al hombro como si fuera un bulto y se encontraban a varios metros de distancia del suelo, moviéndose a una velocidad sorprendente. Algunos minutos después aterrizaron en un palacio enorme, no se comparaba con los que había visitado con sus amigos, este los superaba por mucho. ((umm… si no saben porque, es simple; Sesshomaru es el príncipe de las tierras del oeste o al menos así lo leí en conexión manga numero 98, el especial de los diez mas bellos del anime.))

-Camina mujer.- Dijo el otro con un tono de voz mas frío del que acostumbraba mientras entraba al palacio como si nada.

La chica no sabia que hacer, si seguirlo o huir. Desecho la segunda opción cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no conocía ese lugar y mas importante aun, sentía las presencias de youkais del otro lado del bosque aledaño y sin su arco y flechas no podría hacerles frente. Solo le quedo seguirlo en silencio mirando su espalda, ya que el ni siquiera volteo a verla. No comprendía porque justo ahora la ignoraba, se esperaba que intentara hacer lo de la vez anterior aunque quizás la halla traído a ese lugar para hacerlo… y a la vez tampoco entendía porque no le grito que la bajara cuando se la llevo de ahí, o porque le molestaba que no volteara a verla.

Por su parte el youkai caminaba viendo al frente preguntándose también porque la mujer no opuso resistencia o porque lo estaba siguiendo tan obediente. Sea cual fuere la razón ahora tenia algo mas importante en que pensar al final del pasillo por el que iban. Abrió las puertas y entro seguido de Aome. ((etto… siguen siendo puertas estilo japonés, por la época y lugar etc…))

Era una habitación majestuosa, con hermosas imágenes de mujeres con sus hijos pintadas en las paredes y de fondo paisajes como una aldea humilde y bonita y en otra pared un bosque con conejos, ardillas, etc. Al centro de la misma había un futon algo grande y se veía cómodo pero la pequeña niña que yacía en el mismo no se veía cómoda.

-…Por lo que he visto tu sabes de esto, mujer.- Dijo Sesshomaru mientras avanzaba hasta la pequeña y se sentaba a su lado, Jaken detrás de su amo mirando a la niña con la misma preocupación disfrazada de el otro. Aome se acerco y la reviso quitando de su mente lo que pensaba de Sesshomaru.

-Tiene fiebre… -susurro.

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos, mujer estupida! ¡Lo que queremos saber es po- -

-Jaken… -llamo su amo sin voltear a verlo, con seriedad.- Cállate.

Jaken guardo silencio de inmediato, Aome sonrió y prosiguió a seguir revisando a la pequeña. -…Solo es una gripe. Tengo medicinas en mi mochila.

El taiyoukai se puso de pie y salio de la estancia dándole ordenes a la chica de que cuidara a la niña mientras el regresaba.

"¿Qué?" Pensó. "¿Acaso va a ir por mi mochila?"

-¿¡Sesshomaru a donde vas!?

-¡Mujer estupida como te atreves a- -

-Silencio Jaken.- Volteo serio a verlos- Voy a traerla, es la cosa que siempre llevas en tu espalda ¿Verdad? –cerro la puerta y salio de palacio, de la misma manera en la que la trajo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En cuanto se fue Sesshomaru, esperaba que el kappa le soltara de reclamos e insultos o le dijera que Inuyasha no se comparaba con su amo, etc pero en vez de eso Jaken se quedo viendo a Rin que respiraba algo agitada. Salio del cuarto siendo ignorada por el kappa y mejor se puso a explorar. Era un lugar inmenso, tanto que se perdió al cabo de unos minutos. ((Pendeja…)) La verdad más que intentar salir de ahí le daba curiosidad el lugar, siempre creyó que Sesshomaru vivía en ningún lado y se dedicaba a caminar como pasatiempo o para buscar a Inuyasha pero no se espero encontrarse con ello. Como no daba con la habitación en la que estaban la niña y Jaken se puso a recorrer los pasillos usando el truco que le habían enseñado de niña por si se perdía en un laberinto de pegar la mano a la pared y caminar así hasta que encontrara la salida.

**Continuara...**

GYYAAAA!!!! AL FIN!!! DESPUES DE CASI MEDIO AÑO, AL FIN PUDE SUBIR LA CONTINUACION!!!! Aunque… no se cuando pueda volver a subir la que sigue... jeje y me tarde medio día en escribir todo esto… uu Soy una desobligada idiota por hacerlos esperar tanto… es que de hecho la lesion que tenia en la mano se curo, pero luego… -da un laaaaaaaaaaargo suspiro- un ratero me robo los disketes donde tenia la info y tuve que reescribir… además de que me encontre falta de inspiración… en fin… no se cuando pueda actualizar... y ni dire que tratare de hacerlo pronto pk así he dicho antes y resulta que no puedo hacerlo… solo… diganme que opinan de esta porqueria… y tratare de que mi inspiración no se vaya de nuevo por tanto tiempo.


End file.
